The Begining of true happiness
by maverick9871
Summary: A woman and her son arrive in the leaf village. Whats so special about them and what connection does thier arrival have with the change in the world. NarutoxHaku female Haku oneshot
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

Two figures approached the gates of Konoha. It had been nearly 18 years since the day the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village. There was nothing special about the two figures. One was a girl with black hair and brown eyes. She was around 19 years old. She wore a blue dress with a pair of black biker shorts underneath. She stood around 5'9 and weighed around 135 lbs. You could tell she took real good care of her self and was physically strong despite her female frame.

Beside her was a little boy around 5 years old with black hair with blond and red highlights with blue eyes. He was around 4 foot tall and weighed around 80 lbs but it was surprisingly all well toned and muscled weighed. Like the woman beside him he to was no slouch to training.

The boy looked at the woman and said "Mom, is this the place."

The woman said "Yes son, this is the place, I know your excited about coming here to Konoha finally but remember not to say anything until we meet the Hokage."

The boy nods and said "I will mom. I just..." as he looked down trying to think of the right words.

The woman smiled and said "You are your fathers son, don't worry. Everything will be fine. Trust me." as her eyes closed showing the happiness she had in her.

As they made it to the gates the Chunnin at the gate said "Hi, welcome to Konoha, may I inquire about your reason to come to Konoha."

The woman said "Yes, I need to meet with the Hokage about a personal matter and to meet my husband. Thats all I can say until we meet the Hokage."

The guard nods and said "Very well." and he made a motion and an ANBU appeared and the guard said "This man will escort you both to the Hokage and welcome to Konoha Mrs..." as he looked at her.

The woman said "For now I must refuse to give my name. My husband was not expecting us for some time and I don't want him to accidentally find out. He is a ninja of this village."

The guard nods and said "Very well, have a good day both of you." as he allowed the woman and boy to walk through the gates.

As they were walking through the village the little boy put his hand in his mothers hand and she squeezed it softly as she saw him looking around. As they were walking through the village she was shooting her eyes in every direction as they approached the Hokage tower.

When they got to the tower they were seated in the waiting room and a black hair woman came out of a set of double doors and she walked over and sat down at the reception desk and smiled at them and said "Hello, my name is Shizune, how can I help you."

The woman said "Well Shizune-san, my son and I came here to meet my husband. When last time I spoke to him he told me to speak with the Hokage only about who he was for our safety."

Shizune said "Well, the Hokage is in a meeting at the moment giving a mission debriefing but if you would like to wait it should be..." she was cut off as the door opened and Sakura walked out holding stacks of papers along with Kakashi, Sai and Naruto.

Naruto walked over not noticing the pair seated and said "Hey Shizune-nee-chan, do you have any more missions. Obachangrandma

Shizune walked over to a filling cabinet and after undoing the security seals on it she pulled out a folder and read it while she said "Naruto, you have done 25 S-rank, 54 A-rank, 77 B-rank, 90 C-rank, and 409 D-rank missions. You have a total of 654 missions and you have not taken any personal days since you returned after the destruction of Akatasuki nearly 2 years ago."

Sakura who had just returned to hear the end of it said "Naruto, what are you doing with all that money. I mean the third bought your apartment for you when you were little from what you told me so you don't spend it on rent. Your utilities are levelized like all ninjas at 400 a month total thanks to Tsunade and the councils rules to help all the orphans from the sand/sound war who are now ninja. Besides your ramen you don't by groceries. Your cloths are sent by Gaara from wind country for you as a birthday gift every year so you don't by them and your replacement weapons when you brake or lose any are discounted thanks to the deal you made with Tenten's dad Dustin when you hooked him up with a supply line you met during your training trip. I swear you are always looking for extra mission and any odd jobs you can get. Are your really that bad at keeping your cash." as she put her hands on her hips scolding him like a little kid.

Shizune said as she notice the pair she forgot about while talking to Naruto "Oh I'm sorry miss. Tsunade should be free now so you may go in."

Naruto turned to look who Shizune was speaking to and Sakura sighed looking up at the ceiling and said "I swear Naruto, you need to find you a girlfriend or a wife. I mean your the only one out of the Konoha 12 that is not with someone. Ino has Choji, Shikamaru and Temari, Hinata and Kiba, Shino and surprisingly Hana, Lee and me, Sasuke and Karin, Tenten and Neji...are you listening to me Naruto." as she looked at Naruto who seemed to be frozen in place looking behind Sakura.

Sakura who was confused turned and said "Excuse me miss, Shizune said you may go ahead and see Tsunade-sama."

The woman smiled and said "I don't think that will be required any longer. Isn't that right Naru-kun." as she stood up.

Shizune and Sakura both looked as Naruto slowly walked over to the woman and slowly raised his left hand up and rubbed the womans right cheek affectionately and said "I can't believe your here. I mean, I thought you weren't going to be here for another year. I wanted to surprise you when you came with our own place and..."

The woman smiled as she rubbed her hand across Naruto hand and said "I missed you Naru-kun, Its been 3 years, hasn't it."

Naruto said "Yeah, last time I got to see you was when ero-sannin and I came through there during my training trip. It wasn't safe for me to come back. How have you been Haku."

Haku leaned forward and put her head beside his so she could talk softly as he put his arms around her holding her close and said "Good, we've been good." as she let a tear fall.

Sakura looked at Shizune and whispered "Do you know who that is."

Shizune shook her head no and asked "Do you."

Sakura shook her head no as they both watched the scene play out. The next thing that happened though completely shocked them.

Naruto pulled one foot back while grabbing with the his left arm hers that was pressed against his chest from behind her and pulled in one fluid motion he pulled back and she spinned as he held her hand and then he pulled her back to him with a pull of his arm and she twirled like some kind of dance until her back was flushed against his chest and she turned her head as he did his and both locked lips passionately.

After they finally had to break the kiss for needing air Naruto turned and looked down at the little boy that was sitting looking at Naruto and his mom and Naruto let go of Haku and bent down until he was on his knees and asked "Hello Zabuza-musuko {son}."

Both Shizune and Sakura went wide eyed and gaped when he said that unable to say or do anything.

The little boy leaped out of the chair with his arms out and screamed "Otosan {father}." as he wrapped his arms around Naruto neck making Naruto fall backwards on the floor laughing as the boy cried happily into his dads chest.

After a few moments with Naruto looking at Haku with a true smile on his face and rubbing his sons back who still had him pinned to the floor he said "I missed you my dear Haku-hime. Are you both here to stay."

Haku said "Yes Naru-kun I got all of our stuff and have Tazuna take over our house we had there. Is that alright with you." as she tried to hide a fear she had that their coming so soon was a bad idea.

Naruto said "No, in fact its perfect." as he got up off the floor and picked his son up putting him on his shoulders and took Haku hand and said "Come on, I want to introduce you both to someone." as he looked into her eyes with a true smile. He then turned and said "Well are you both just going to stand there and gape all day or do you both want to here this also." as he began leading Haku and his son toward the Hokage office.

Sakura and Shizune both snapped out of it and looked at each other before quickly following behind them.

Naruto walked to the door and using his foot kicked the latch to the door open before pushing it open and saw Tsunade looking out the window overlooking the village.

Naruto said in a kind voice "Tsunade-sama." breaking her out of her thoughts by the honorifics Naruto just used.

She turned and saw Naruto with some woman and a kid on his head and asked "Whats up brat." as she eyed him as both Shizune and Sakura came in behind him.

Naruto smiled and said "I would like you to meet someone. This lovely lady here is Haku, my wife and our son Zabuza." as he nods his head to each respectively.

Tsunade went wide eyed and asked "What the hell are you talking about Naruto. This is not something you should be joking about."

Haku stepped forward and bowed before saying "Forgive my husband for upsetting you Hokage-sama but I assure you Naru-kun and I are married and this is our son."

Sakura looked at them all and asked "But how, the boy looks like he should be 4 or 5 years old and your only 18 Naruto. He cant be your son."

Naruto lead Haku over to a chair and then took his son off his head and held him in his lap as he turned and looked at Sakura with a slanted eye and said "remember our first C-rank Sakura."

Sakura said "Yeah, we had to defend Tazuna from some missing nins and Gato, why."

Naruto smiled and said "That mission changed my life more then any other ever."

Haku smiled and said "I still cant believe you were able to save me. I was sure Kakashi-san Chidori had killed me that day on the bridge."

Sakura looked at the woman for a few moments and went wide eyed and pointed her finger and said "Your...your the...your the fake hunter nin."

Tsunade was sitting down at her desk at this point and watching this and Haku said "Yes, I was."

Tsunade cleared her throat and said "Alright brat, start from the beginning and tell me exactly whats going on and how this woman is married to you as you claim and why is it you never told anyone."

Naruto nods and said "Well it all started after we left for our first C-rank mission. The client Tazuna lied about the difficulty of the mission and the fact we would be meeting enemy ninja.

Naruto nods and said "Well it all started after we left for our first C-rank mission. The client Tazuna lied about the difficulty of the mission and the fact we would be meeting enemy ninja. We first met the demon brothers and then we met Zabuza and Kakashi got his ass handed to him and teme and me had to save him before Kakashi got his head right and then when he went to kill Zabuza Haku here put him in a fake death while disguised as a mist hinter nin.

She then took the body and we continued on th mission. After several days of practicing tree climbing and Kakashi recovering Inari, Tazuna son sort of pushed the wrong buttons and I told him off. I then left to destroy the forest for a better word of it. I passed out from chakra exhaustion in a clearing."

Haku said "This is where I came in, I was gathering herbs to help heal Zabuza faster and I discovered Naruto here in the forest passed out. I was dressed in civilian cloths and I approached him. I recognized him from the fight and I started to kill him but I couldn't do it for some reason. I decided to wake him and told him he would catch cold sleeping on the ground."

Naruto said "Well, at this point I thought I had died and went to heaven because I was for sure she was an angel and I still believe that but I saw a hidden pain in her eyes. We exchanged names and...

Flashback

Naruto asked "How do you deal with it."

Haku blinked and asked "Do what."

Naruto looked at her and asked "The pain in your eyes, I see it every day in the mirror when I look at myself. How do you do it."

Haku was quite a moment and said "Someone saved me from my loneliness. My...my father killed my mother and then tried to kill me...I killed him in self defense. After that I fled and lived in the streets. I was ready to give up when he saved me, gave me a purpose. For that I was grateful and he became precious to me. Like a father. What about you."

Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned against a tree and said "My father...the day I was born cursed me by putting something in me to save the village. The villagers and most of the ninja off my village hate me but a few don't I only have 4 people who really care anything for me. One is the Hokage but he mostly cares for me out of grief for not taking my fathers place. He cares for me but its a need to love not a want to love kind of deal. Next is Ayame and her father. If it was not for them I would have died from starvation a long time ago but they do it for my mother. Turns out my mom delivered Ayame and she had saved Ayame dad during the last great war. Last is Iruka. Only reason he really cares for me is because the Hokage placed him in the academy as an undercover ANBU to protect me but until the last month there he never really gave me much of a chance. That last month he changed and accepted me but it was still a mission. I found this all out when I stole the Hokage journal when I took another item from his office to graduate. I don't have anyone who truly loves me for me without having feeling of owing someone else to begin with."

Haku moved herself and sat down beside him and said "The worlds cruel."

Naruto reached for his weapon pouch and Haku tensed and Naruto threw them across the clearing and said "If you want to kill me you can now, I don't have any weapons." shocking Haku.

Haku asked "What are you talking about."

Naruto said "Your cloths has Zabuza scent on them most likely from where you been doctoring him. I guess your the hunter nin."

Haku looked down and said "Yeah, thats me...why do you want to die. I mean you could have just kept it a secret and no harm would have came."

Naruto said "I'm tired. My spirit is tired of the loneliness." as he looked up at the sky through the trees.

Haku looked at him and thought "_He cant...that jerk, how dare he give up...I should kick his ass for giving up like that. My life sucked and I might be just like him if I had not met Zabuza-sama but giving up is not the answer." _

Haku stood up glaring at Naruto and encased her foot in ice as she drew back and kicked him in the nuts making Naruto scream out in pain as he held himself while moving into a fetal position.

Haku still pissed off drew back and kicked him again this time in the chest and then in the stomach and then she went to kick him in the face when he grabbed her foot dragging her to the ground where they both started to wrestle. Haku wanting to get up and continue to beat him for being an idiot and Naruto to stop her.

Haku did a back flip when she was on top once and landed on her feet before she jumped in the air to bring a knee down on him. Naruto rolled onto all 4s and pushed himself with a chakra enhanced jump and he spinned in the air grabbing Haku by her dress as he flew by her on her way down.

Haku dress came up over her head because she was afraid of an attack and blocked putting her arms in a position they would not stop the item.

When she landed her eyes got dark with righteous fury as Naruto landed looking down at her dress and thought "_oh shit."_

Haku used her bloodline to make the demonic ice mirrors around Naruto and she stepped into one and images appeared of her in each mirror.

Naruto looked around and said quickly "Before you attack me may I have one request."

Haku blinked and asked "Why should I. First you act like you want to die and then you become a pervert and steal my dress. I should kill you."

Naruto ripped a piece of his jumpsuit off and wrapped it around his eyes and set her dress on the ground before taking several steps backwards and setting down and said "I am giving you your cloths back and wont remove this no matter what if you will grant me one request."

Haku looked at him with a little bit of fear in case this was a trick and switched mirrors only long enough to grab her dress and slip it on. She then said when he never moved "Make your request but that does not mean I will grant it."

Naruto nods and said "I want something that I have never had. Something that I have never been lucky enough to ever receive and I could die happy if you would grant me one."

Haku narrowed her eyes and asked "And that would be."

Naruto took a deep breath and said "I want a kiss. Not a hello kiss but a kiss like the ones you feel like you don't want the person to ever let go. That is what I want. A kiss that someone does not fake, or one that is forced a real one. Thats all I want so I can feel human for one moment."

Haku blushed even though Naruto was blindfolded and could not see it and said "But I'm a guy."

Naruto snorts and said "Haku, I could tell you were a girl the moment you set down beside me and woke me up. The thing my father put in me makes it easy for me to tell smells and females release a different smell then males. I also understand why you said that. Its a mask to protect yourself. If you don't want to you don't have to. I understand and it was a final request. Do your worst." as he looked down.

Haku stepped out of her ice mirror walking toward Naruto and bent down to pick up a kunai from his weapon pouch and she kept walking until she was in front of him and she let a tear fall as she used the blade to lift his chin and used her other hand to remove the cloth over his eyes and she looked into his eyes as he looked into hers.

They stood there like that for what seemed like forever. Haku bent down and kissed him first just a peck but her own desire to feel human and not a tool took hold for that one moment. Two lost souls in their own darkness with no sign of light and for that one moment they both kissed. Not a peck, not a pure passionate kiss but a kiss of a soul mate, one you give when you know you would never have another, the kind one has before the end.

When they broke the kiss Haku looked into his eyes and their faces were only an inch apart, just the difference between each of their own respective nose. Haku stiffened and said "I must go Naru-kun."

Naruto then felt Sasuke approach and he said "I know, thank you."

Haku said "No...thank you." as she turned and each let a tear fall as she walked away."

end flashback

Naruto said "After that day I knew the next time we met would be when we faced each other as enemies. Sasuke came at that moment to tell me breakfast was ready. As the rest of the time went until that day I could not get her out of my head and I kept going back to that spot every day hoping, even if I should die, I could see her one more time."

At this time everyone was looking at him and Haku even their son who put his hands over his ears and eyes and said "Bad picture, mom and dad making out. Damn you ero-sannin. You turned dad into a pervert."

Nobody could take it, everyone burst out laughing at that and Tsunade froze and said "Wait, you knew Jiraiya." looking at the kid.

Haku said "Yes, Jiraiya-sama brought Naru-kun by Wave during his training trip because Naru-kun told him there was something there that would help his training but refused to say what it was."

Naruto said "Yes, Jiraiya found out but kept it a secret at my request but that is way ahead of time so do you all want to hear the rest."

Sakura quickly said "Yes." for everyone

Naruto said "Well after I defeated Gato's 2 henchmen who came to kidnap Tsunami I made my way to the bridge. The funny thing was the moment I saw Haku I knew I had to do something to try and impress her."

Haku burst out laughing and said "I had turned your teammate into a human pincushion in my demonic ice mirrors and you threw a kunai at me while you made 3 kagebunshins, had one turn into a drum while you threw a smoke bomb and the second kage bunshin started to play the first one making a sort of action theme song and you last one appeared in the smoke and said 'never fear, the number one hyperactive knucklehead surprise ninja is here.' while you came into my ice mirrors to get your teammate out and you say you were trying to impress me."

Sakura blinked and got up and punched Naruto in the head and said "You idiot, you could have got yourself and Sasuke killed."

Everyone burst out laughing at the poor boys plight and Naruto sighed before saying "Anyways, teme awoke his bloodline already during the fight so he was able to start following Haku here. She had no trouble turning him into a pincushion but she never could bring herself to hurt me and kept trying to immobilize me but thanks to my 'friend' it would not work. Finally she decided to quit dividing her attention and used me as bait to trick Sasuke into a false death state. He fell for it and I honestly thought that he was dead and I forgot it was her for a moment as Kyuubi tried to mess with my mind convincing me she was like everyone else in my life trying to trick me. Never mind the fact I had already accepted my fate and was willing to die already and for a moment he took control of me. He used my emotions as a way to get out and proceeded to try and kill Haku. When he broke her hunter nins mask it caused me to go into shock and remember that it was her and not someone who betrayed me. I then realized what she had done to Sasuke."

Haku said "Unfortunately at that moment Kakashi-san, after feeling Kyuubi chakra decided to finish Zabuza and went to kill him with the Chidori. I used my bloodline to get in front of the attack and took it. Zabuza took that moment to try and use me as a tool one last time since I had a hold of Kakashi-sans hand and went to kill him and my dieing body at the same moment. Kakashi grabbed me and rolled us both out of the way and he set me down thinking I was dead."

Naruto said "At this moment I was dieing inside. I ran to her and I looked into her eyes as she was dieing and I grabbed a weapon to kill myself so we could die together. I realized at that moment I could never love anyone else but her. That kiss we share was more then a kiss. It was like an entire lifetime together and I did not want to be without her. The moment the blade touched my chest Kyuubi pulled me inside the seal. He knew I would kill myself and him, the only thing he knew for sure was that any wounds I inflict on myself on purpose would never be able to be healed by him so if I did kill myself he would also. He said he could save her and told me how. I agreed for the chance to be with her for even a moment longer. I split the seal."

At this time Haku reached up and pulled the top of her dress over a little and showed everyone the seal and Haku said "This seal does not only bind the Kyuubi to me like Naruto but also both our lives also. If he dies, I die and vice versa. It was Kyuubi insurance policy that Naruto would never try and kill himself again."

Naruto said "After I finished the seal Zabuza and Kakashi had just finished their little fight and that was when Gato showed up. I stepped back so nobody would notice the seal I made and Sakura took the client and ran to Sasuke knocked out body. Kakashi and Zabuza agreed there was no reason to fight any longer and Gato kicked Haku body. I wanted to kill that little bastard so badly but I was to weak from the sealing and Zabuza acted like he did not care but I felt the KI from him and I reminded him of what Haku told me he was like to her and he decided to kill Gato. After that and Zabuza said his goodbye to Haku who used her bloodline to cry for him by making it snow in July we took their bodies. I asked Kakashi to let me clean Haku up for burial and he agreed. Sakura helped Sasuke back to Tazuna's and Kakashi dug the graves and also took Zabuza."

Haku said "When I awoke Naruto told me how he faked my burial and how he saved me. When I was fully healed he took me to Zabuza grave. His team never notice that he had a kage bunshin of him the entire time with them while he took care of me. Our feeling grew and grew at that time and so Naruto called in a favor. One favor he had gotten when he was a child and never used."

Naruto said "When I was a child the Hokage called Enma and allowed me to play with him. He gave me a one time summon for him to aid me should I ever need it. I used it that day and he took delivered a message as he henge into me to make the trip to Konoha with the rest of team 7. He went to the Hokage who agreed and the old man came and married us. I don't know how he got away from the village and truthfully I don't care. He allowed me to stay until right before the Chunnin exams. He told me he would cover for me and he did. I returned a day before the exams and I did not know it but Haku was pregnant. Tazuna and his family were told the truth and they looked after her for me. I did odd jobs around the village to help it recover and everyone there who learned about my wife kept her safe and a secret. They all owed their thanks to team 7 and would do everything they could to aid us. During the exams I got the toad summoning contract and I had Gamikachi goto wave and meet my wife and we sent messages. When it came time for Haku to have little Zabuza here I tricked him into going to wave. I then explained the truth and he agreed to keep it a secret. The rest is history."

Shizune said "So you kept her away why."

Haku said "well, I did not want Zabuza to grow up like Naruto and I did as well as the fact that Naruto had people after him and he could not use his real name so we stayed hidden, at that time only those we truly trusted knew. When I recently heard about the destruction of Akatasuki and the return of Sasuke I decided it was time we reunite as a family and here we are."

Naruto said "Thats why I have been so desperate for missions lately. I have been sending half to them and been investing the rest."

Sakura asked "What do you mean investing."

Naruto smiled and said "Well, I think you should ask the fire lord and wind lord for that answer. C ya." as he grabbed his son and wife and disappeared in a yellow flash leaving a room full of confused people.

When Naruto,Haku and Zabuza reappeared they were on top of the Hokage monument. Haku looked at him and asked "What was that last thing Naruto-kun. I mean you never told me what the other half of the money you kept went for."

Naruto said "Well, just wait. I want it to be a surprise. Lets go back to my place so you both can rest. I promise by this time tomorrow all hell is going to break lose." as he smiled.

Both agreed and Naruto took his family to his apartment. After getting his son asleep he slept peacefully with his wife beside him. Tomorrow would be a great day and the beginning of something knew."

The next day Naruto and his family had been called to the council chamber and when they got there Tsunade had a twitching eyebrow and Naruto was smiling. The entire Konoha 12 was there including Gaara because Naruto had sent a summon to Gaara who came as fast as possible which for a Kage level shinobi is pretty fast.

Naruto smiled and Tsunade said "Well, I call you all here today to give you the news I have just recently been given by the fire lord and the wind lord It would seem that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze-sama is no longer a ninja of the leaf village."

This brought shock to everyone but Tsunade and Gaara and Naruto. Haku looked at him with a look that demands answer.

Sasuke asked "What do you mean the dobe's no longer a leaf ninja. If you are kicking him out I will take the Uchiha clan and leave this village."

Naruto said in a loud commanding voice "SILENCE EVERYONE." getting their attention.

Naruto sighed and said "With your permission Hokage-san I will explain it."

Tsunade nods and Naruto said "Now the reason I am no longer a leaf ninja has nothing to do with the village itself. For nearly the last 6 years I have been sending one half of all my money to my wife here to help take care of her and our son in wave country and yes when I say my wife I really mean my wife. We were married by the Sandiame Hokage.

Now the other half of that money I have been investing along with using my connections that I have made around the elemental countries and with the support of the fire lord and the wind lord I have invested it into the Wave country itself with not only the recovery from their depression they had thanks to Gato but also with its protection. For the last few years I have been having a village built in wave country.

The lords of each of the elemental countries are tired of these petty wars and have decided that since the village is nearly complete that 1/10 of every ninja village in the elemental countries shall be relocated to this new village. The village of peace. Not a hidden village but one for the world. It will be governed my a council of 10 represented by one member of each of the 10 hidden villages with one Kage. I am that Kage. I am the Shodiame Namikage of the village of peace. Now if you will excuse me but I have some packing to do because I will be leaving soon. Good-day Hokage-san, Kazekage-san." as he turned and left with his family leaving all of the council in shock.

A civilian said "That demon cant do this. I mean we don't have to listen to him."

Tsunade burst out laughing and said "Alright enough. You are wrong, we have absolutely no choice but to listen to him. Any village who does not do this will lose the funding of every lord of the elemental countries including all trade rights as well as having every village who does come in and destroy them. Any and all laws that the village of peace makes are laws of the land. Any who goes against it will be destroyed. The village is named the village of peace for a reason. All Chunnin exams will be held there from now on so all that economy we use to get from them is officially gone now. All taxes on all lands will be set to be equal to everyone so we cant tax our people to death. Hell, from what I have seen of the rough draft of the village charter, anyone who attempts an assassination to anyone in that village will have all funding loss to their village for a year as well as forfeit their life. All missions will have to go through that village now. Clients wont be coming here any longer either. The missions will be sent to the village closest to the mission objectives. This village is designed to be exactly as its name suggest. A village of peace and each of the lords have decide that is the way it shall be.

The best part is any and all wars are illegal. Anyone starting a war shall be immediately destroyed. Naruto has successfully changed the world and in case someone is stupid enough to try and take out Naruto or his family I think you should know the price. Anyone attempting to influence the decision of the Namikage will have their entire country funding destroyed. How long can any village last without food from trades or cash or support. We each have one choice to listen and follow the new leader of all villages. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze-sama. The Namikage."

In Naruto apartment Naruto looked at his son and wife and Haku said "you enjoyed that."

Naruto smiled and said "Yes, come on. Lets go home." as they turned to leave to start a new life and better future.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry for the mix up. I had thought I had uploaded the full version before. You now have it in chapter 1


End file.
